Negima! The Cult of Chaos
by firedude
Summary: A bizarre odyssey revolving around a team of futuristic warriors trying to save humanity, seven cursed artifacts, a mysterios cult recruiting mahora's students, and an all girls academy... chaos ensues. Mature content in certain chapters Negima!/WH40K
1. Across Space and Time

**Negima! The Cult of Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Through Time and Space**

Firedude: Hello Everyone, I'm here to take a second crack at Negima! fanfiction. I've been dabbling into Warhammer 40,000 as of late and I got to thinking what it might be like if someone wrote a story with a Negima/Warhammer 40,000 twist in it. Then I realized, "Hey! I'm a writer!" So I got right on it and here's the result.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters, nor do I own the Warhammer 40,000 franchise or any of its characters.

Firedude: Well here it is, please read and review, flaming is welcome. Reviewing, good or bad, motivates me to keep on typing so please share your thoughts with me.

Terra (Earth) had been revered by all humans to be known as humanity's holiest planet, home to the emperor of man. The god emperor was always viewed amongst humanity as an immortal symbol of hope, an ordinary man who had ascended to higher status and had remained in command of the human empire for, an ordinary man who had ascended to a higher status and had remained in command of the human empire for millennia. Enemies of humanity always strove to eliminate the god emperor in an effort to burn out humanity's one symbol of hope they had left in this war strewn universe of theirs. However, none of the imperium's enemies had been able to get far enough into the human empire to be even a galaxy's distance from Terra… until now.

**December 31****st**** 49,007. Outside the Emperor's Palace, Holy Terra.**

For miles around, all that could be heard was the deafening booming of machinegun fire. Rows upon rows of Space Marines and various war machines lined up in a massive barricade in front of the emperor's golden palace gates that stood hundreds of feet tall. A young marine, around the age of fifteen lay behind a small metal wall in the barricade, firing his bolter gun off into the massive crowd that was trying to charge the barricade. "Chaos bastards… how could they so carelessly throw forth their cultists into the slaughter." Said the boy as he blasted another cultist from afar. The Marine next to him sighed as he picked off another one, "I know what you mean, they don't really even know how to fight. They just put a sword and pistol into their hands, tell them that the chaos gods are with them and send them into the fray."

The fifteen year old looked to his friend next to him and said, "That's not exactly what I meant. It's not like it's the first time we've seen something like this, but we've been holding the line for two days straight… you think they'd run out of cultists by now. That, or send in stronger fighters." The marine thought about it for a second before replying to the fifteen year old. "I suppose you're right… you think if they were attacking the emperor's palace, they'd send in an all out assault of their strongest, but I guess-." A pistol round to the side of his helmet cut him off. The blow sent him flying back, unconscious. The fifteen year old looked over to his companion with a shocked expression before gritting his teeth and shouting, "You bastards!"

He proceeded to unload his clip into the huge crowd of cultists, slaying one after another. The weak, robed humans crumbled as the bolter fire shot through them as if they were wet paper. As the boy reloaded, he looked back to his friend that he saw was being tended to by an apothecary. He returned his vision to the cultists, only to see that fear had finally caught up to them and watched as they all turned and ran screaming back towards horizon. The marines began to cheer as all the cultists fled, but it was cut short by Captain Agemman's shouts. "All of you, quiet! The forces of chaos will return and in greater number. This battle is far from over!" Everyone went quiet and got ready for another possible wave. The boy noticed another space marine even younger than him a little bit down the line, shaking violently. Although the mask of his helmet covered his face, you could clearly tell he was crying.

"What are you crying about marine!?" shouted the captain angrily. "S-Sir… i-it's one thing to fight aliens, but killing humans as well!? I-I just can't bring myself-." The captain pistol whipped him across the face hard, before shouting, "Don't you dare call them that!" The captain looked up to address all the Space Marines defending the line. "Don't any of you ever think of them as human! The moment they joined the chaos forces, they sold their souls to the daemons! They may look it, but do not ever believe for a second that any of them has kept even a tiny piece of their humanity, is that understood!?" Shouted the captain. "Yes sir!" Replied the marines. "Good… all of you get ready, there is bound to be-." The Captain suddenly stopped talking and peered out onto the horizon.

The boy turned to look as well and saw a purple glow on the horizon. At first it appeared to get bigger and bigger, until he realized it was actually getting closer. His eyes shot open and he got up and ran as far down the line as possible, just as a large blast tore through the area of the line he was stationed on and blew the emperor's gate's the bits. The shockwave of the attack picked the boy off the ground and hurled him into the air. He crashed back down with a heavy thud a few yards away. He struggled to get back up and straighten out his vision, but when he did, he saw a gruesome sight. The blast had ripped apart hundreds of space marines and had left a huge crater that extended across the battle field and into where the gate used to be.

He then looked to the horizon and saw several red vortexes in the sky, with daemons of all kinds pouring out of them. The culprit of the massive blast was a gigantic red demon that stood a hundred feet tall with heavy red armor and a matching horned helmet. In one hand he carried a huge sword covered in runic markings and in the other, carried a large orb. The monster let out a hideously loud roar and led the twisted horde of daemons towards the palace. "Hold your ground Space Marines! We make our stand now!" Cried out the captain. His eyes caught sight of the boy and pointed towards the palace. "We may not be able to hold them back! Go warn the emperor now! He'll know what to do!" The boy nodded and sprinted into the palace as the daemons made it to the marine's line of defense.

The fifteen year old ran through a massive hallway and looked up the huge flight of steps that lead to the emperor's thrown room. "You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered, but had no more time to complain as he heard loud, shrill roars behind him. He pushed himself as hard as he could to sprint up the stairs, passed hundreds of monuments of fallen marines. After a few minutes of sprinting he finally reached the top. He caught his breath quickly and proceeded to push against the huge doors. After a minute they finally budged open and the boy ran inside. He looked up another flight of steps; no where near as long as the one he just climbed, to see a humongous, gold thrown. There was a huge casing over it, but the boy knew that inside laid the emperor's shattered corpse. The fifteen year old kneeled at the base of the stairs and said, "My lord… Captain Agemman… wishes for me to inform you that the daemons are about to breach the palace…" Said the boy carefully, not knowing how to speak in the presence of the god emperor.

There was a sudden rumbling sound and the casing on the throne slipped away. With the casing gone, the shattered body of the Emperor was revealed. The boy too, nervous to see the actual emperor kept his head down and refused to look up. The Emperor's eyelids opened and revealed a white glow as his severed parts rose into the air and connected together with white electricity. The emperor rose to his feet, his long white beard and hair flowing as he walked down the stairs. There was a thud that could be heard over the gunfire outside every time he took a step because of the extremely heavy armor he wore and the giant hammer he carried.

He stopped in front of the boy and said in an omnipotent voice. "Rise my son…" The boy rose and finally brought himself to look at the emperor. "T-Thank you my lord…" Despite the boy being five foot seven, he noticed the emperor was good three feet taller than him. Captain Agemman suddenly broke into the room with eight other marines and cried out, "My lord! They've entered the palace!" As they pushed the door closed as the thuds of several daemons running into it sounded. The Emperor stayed silent for a bit before pointing towards the stairs in front of his throne. "There…" His hand glowed and the stair case retracted away to reveal a portal. "…A warp portal my lord?" The emperor nodded and looked back to the captain. "This portal is different… it does not only travel between locations, but on the New Year for five minutes it's able to transcend time…" The captain walked towards the portal and just stared. "But… where will we go?"

"The past… to the year 2008. That daemon that is leading the siege on the palace is an ancient beast that is the result of a series of artifacts that were last documented in that year. Go there and find them, stop them from falling into the wrong hands and prevent this future…" The boy began to sweat as he thought in the back of his head, _No pressure right? _The captain looked back at the emperor and said, "But how will we know where to find them?" The emperor closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could. "The last time a looked into the information… the first artifact is at a place called Mahora academy in Japan… that is all I can remember. From there, you will find clues as to where the others are." A loud ringing sound went through the palace and the emperor smiled, "Happy New Year…"

The portal then activated and the pounding on the door became louder and harder. "You should all go… I'm with you my children." The emperor said looking at the ten space marines that stood in front of him. He then turned and walked towards the huge gate. "My lord! What about you!?" The captain cried out but the emperor just shouted, "Go!" The space marines just looked at each other before moving towards the portal. They all entered except the captain and the boy. "Second thoughts kid?" The captain said looking to the boy. "I've heard that there's a chance when entering the warp that it will kill you." The captain laughed a little and said, "Don't worry… just jump…" He said as he dived into the portal. The boy moved towards it and was about to enter when he looked back to the emperor who stood in front of the door, ready to battle the forces of chaos. He then closed his eyes and dived in.

The moment he entered, he dropped. He free fell through the warp into a swirling vortex below. He looked all around and saw thousands of beings flying around beyond the eye can see with swirls of all sorts of colors everywhere. He looked to all the other space marines that fell into the vortex, when it finally came time for him, he felt a significant pressure all over his body and it suddenly felt like he was suffocating. He tried to pull himself back out of the vortex, but it was too late and he got completely sucked in and slipped unconscious.

The light tapping of rain against the boy's helmet was what woke him from his slumber. He looked out through the lens of his mask, smeared with rain and mud. The boy tried to move, but to no avail. _Damn... coming out of the warp must have broken a lot of my bones... I can barely move..._ He tried to move one more time but got the same result. He began to shiver a little and tried to hit a button inside his suit. _It's freezing and raining outside... but with the temperature control off in my suit, it's only a matter of time before I die. I need to get moving and find a safe place. _The boy heard a click and sighed out of relief as he was able to get the chest of the suit open. Metal creaking as it opened up. He groaned in pain as he reached up and took his helmet off and slid out of the suit. He found it a little bit easier to move with the weight of the suit off, but his wounds still made it very hard to move. He coughed out a mouthful of blood and looked around him.

He saw nothing around, but trees, mud and rocks. He cursed under his breath and proceeded to wander aimlessly through the trees and mud as the rain struck him. Cold and wet, he collapsed onto the ground and spat out another mouthful of blood. _I've got to survive this... the emperor is relying on us to save the future._ He noticed a nearby cave and grinned. He pulled himself into the cave and rested against the wall. He breathed hard as he looked over his body. His left ankle was sprained and his right shin was broken. His left arm was broken at the elbow and he had several ribs cracked apart, along with a hideous cuts and scrapes all over his body. _Who am I kidding... this is a lost cause, I'm done for. I'm sure the others survived; I should just leave it to them. Besides, I don't even know if I'm in the right time period..._ He coughed another splatter of blood into the palm of his hand and clenched his teeth in anger. _What am I saying...? I'm a space marine! I'd be a disgrace to my chapter if I gave up now!_

He pushed himself back up and stumbled back outside. He peered past a row of trees and noticed something behind them. He walked over and came upon a large wooden shrine with stone walkways around it. He panted as he struggled to move quickly towards the shrine. He moved the rice paper sliding door open and smiled lightly as a feeling of safety swept over him. The darkness of the night was dispelled by a fire lit in a fire pit in the center of the large room. The boy smiled as he slid the door closed and laid down next to the pit. He smiled as the warmth swept over the cold surrounding his body. He began to feel better, but the feeling was cut short by the sound of wooden sandals clacking against the shrine floor.

He looked up just in time to see a young shrine maiden pointing a rifle at his head. "Primitive weaponry…" The boy mumbled to himself with a smile, raising his hopes, despite the fact the gun was aimed toward his head. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The female voice demanded through the darkness. The boy just smiled and through tired, soft pants asked, "What's the date?" He muttered. The girl, not expecting the question, lowered her rifle and gave him a puzzled look. "What?" He smiled and asked again, "Please… tell me." She raised an eyebrow and said, "It's February 23 2008… why?" The man smiled and finally allowed himself to slip his eyes closed. "Praise the emperor… I've not failed." He said as he finally succumb to unconsciousness.

Firedude: I hoped you all like it, sorry it was short but I'll bring out longer chapters so please review. I promise to have the next chapter up soon, until next time, later!


	2. Getting started

**Chapter 2: Getting Started**

Firedude: Chapter two coming right up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters, nor do I own the War Hammer 40,000 franchise.

Firedude: Please read and review, flames welcome.

The boys eyelids twitched a little as a ray of sunlight hit them. He opened his eyes a little, but his blurred vision did not allow him to clearly see who was in front of him. He was able to make out to figures in front of him though; one was a teenage girl with tanned skin and long, dark brown hair and a tall woman with glasses. They were having a conversation, not aware that he was awake. He was having trouble listening to them, but was able to make out parts of their conversation. "…Better now… bring him…I'll be there…" said the woman, the girl then bowed slightly and replied, "Thank you… be there later… bye ma'am." The woman then left the shrine and walked away. The boy let his eyes slipped back closed as the girl looked over to him.

He awoke again another hour later. Feeling better, he sat up and looked around. The fire had been extinguished and sunlight filled up the shrine. He looked down at his body and noticed that all his wounds were completely bandaged up. _Primitive first aid... with medical like this, it'll be a while before I'm in top condition again._ He let out a grunt as he pushed himself up from the ground and limped towards the front door. He slid it open to find a girl in a school uniform practicing with a nodachi. The boy smiled at the further reminder of the era he was in. The girl suddenly stopped and looked over to the boy. She was not the girl he had seen earlier, she was had a paler color to her skin and raven black hair. The girl looked away from him and sheathed her sword. "He's awake." She called out to no one in particular.

After a few second, the girl in the shrine maiden outfit emerged from behind the shrine, but in a school uniform matching the other girl's. "Thank you Setsuna." Setsuna nodded and sat down in place, seemingly in meditation. The boy watched her sit before saying, "I suppose I have to thank you for help-." He stopped himself when he looked back over to see the girl had the barrel of a hand gun thrust up to his forehead. "Now… let's continue from where we took off last night… who or what are you and what are you doing here!?" The boy let out a little nervous laugh as he thought, _Well, hostility sure hasn't changed in 40,000 years..._ "You have a strange aura, and you're definitely different from any normal human... so what are you?"

He let out a nervous laugh again and replied, "Look, I promise you that I'm human, but I really doubt you'd believe me right now…" He said as he took a step back. _Now that I can move, I should get back to my suit..._ "Oh! Look at the time! I've got to go!" He said turning and sprinting towards the forest. He didn't make it that far though, several gun shots towards his feet and a sword to his throat stopped him in his tracks. "Wow, you two are quick." He said with a nervous smile. Setsuna kept the blade close to his throat and said, "Last night, Mana and I detected a massive, evil energy out in the forest, and stumbling out you came. So we want answers, are you a demon or what?"

The boy let out a small sigh before saying, "Alright, my name is Cpl. Andruu Tanthius of the second company of the Ultramarines. I'm on a mission sent on by the emperor to-." Both Mana and Setsuna looked at him as though he was insane as he told his story. By the time he was done, there was complete silence amongst the three until Andruu broke it by saying, "I told you, that you wouldn't believe me." The two looked at each other before Setsuna said, "Would you happen to have any proof of this?" Andruu scratched the side of his face and laughed a little saying, "Well, I suppose you two could cut me open and see my implants, but I don't think that'd help either of us…" Andruu then realized something. "Oh yeah! My power armor is out in the woods, I can show it to you!" Mana thought about it for a second before saying, "Fine, let's go take a look then."

Andruu then nodded and began to limp towards where his armor would be. As the two began to follow slowly, Setsuna whispered to Mana. "Do you think this is smart, don't you think it could be a trap?" Mana gave a quiet, amused grunt and replied, "I doubt he's capable of it, but I'm still not convinced he's a demon… it might've been something else we detected." Setsuna looked back over to Andruu as he limped and said, "Then… if he's not a demon, what's this weird energy coming off of him?" Mana shrugged slightly and said, "We'll take him back to the dean if his story is false." After a couple minutes he stopped in the center of a small clearing where he had left his suit, only it wasn't there. Andruu looked left and right frantically, "I swear to god! I left it right here last night!" _Where could it be!? Someone else couldn't have taken it could they!? Only space marines are capable of wearing that armor!_ Mana sighed and stepped up next to him. "Well it doesn't seem like your story checks out; do you have any other evidence that you are who you say you are?"

Andruu ran his fingers through his messy, brown hair in frustration. "What is with you two!? I'm telling you, I'm not a demon! The aura you say I have is probably from my marine implants! I swear!" Mana and Setsuna looked back and forth from each other before starting to walk towards him. "We're going to have to take you to the dean now…" Andruu took a few steps back until he hit a tree and said in almost a frantic tone, "Stay away from me!" Andruu had no idea what a dean was, he might've been a primitive, mighty chaos lord. Andruu had seen what the Chaos cult does to their followers and would rather die before letting that happen to him. Just as they were in grabbing range of him, he noticed a large blue figure walk out from behind the trees. _Another space marine!?_

"Hey!" He called out to him, but regretted doing so, immediately after. The armor was banged, cut and bloodied up and had a set of corporal stripes on the shoulder. _I don't remember any other corporals jumping into the warp other than me... _Mana and Setsuna turned around to see the blue behemoth and gasped in shock at its appearance. "What is that thing!?" Setsuna called to Mana as she drew her sword. "I'm not sure! I've never seen a demon like that before!" The marine raised its bolter and aimed for the three. "That's not a demon! That's a space marine!" He jumped in front of the two and called out. "Stop it's me! Corporal Tanthius! Who-?" He was cut off by the marine firing several bolter rounds into the trees behind them, barely missing the group.

They all dove for cover as the bolter fired off huge, slugs at an alarming rate. Mana brandished her two pistols and called over to Andruu. "If he's one of your buddies, why is he trying to kill you!?" The corporal ducked under another colt and cried back. "That's not another marine! That's my armor!" Setsuna leaped out from behind a tree and lunged forward to make a slash at the suit. "Sinmeiryuu! Zanganken!" She called out as she slashed the belly of the armor. It was a clean slice on the stomach, but it didn't go that deep enough into the suit to split it in half. "No way! I can split a boulder, but not this thing!?" The armor then back fisted her across the face into a tree. With Setsuna temporarily stunned, it aimed it's bolter at her and was about to fire, when Mana shot it in the hand, causing the bolter to go flying out. Setsuna used to opportunity to get back behind the cover of a tree.

The suit picked its bolter back up and looked over to Setsuna to have its helmet shot off. Andruu's eyes widened when he saw there was no one under the helmet. "What the hell is going on!?" The corporal yelled out in confusion at the sight. The suit continued on its shooting spree without its helmet, but after a couple seconds, a black mist extended out of the suit and pulled the helmet back to its place on the armor. "That's it! It's a gretch!" Andruu called out. Mana looked over to Andruu and yelled, "What kind of demon is that!?" A bolter slug barely missed Andruu's skull as he called back. "It takes over machines and sends them on a rampage! All possessors have a floating core that would go in the machine's main compartment!" Andruu looked over and saw a faint red glow coming from the chest. "It's in the chest cavity! Destroy it and it'll stop!" Setsuna nodded and called, "I got it!" She rolled out from behind her tree and sprinted towards the armor. "Shinmeiryuu! Raimeiken Ni-no-tachi!"

Setsuna delivered a clean slice to the chest and sheathed her sword. The armor fell over onto the ground, motionless. Andruu and Mana came out from behind their cover and walked up to the suit. "What the hell was that?" Andruu said to Setsuna. "A technique I learned that kills possessive spirits without injuring the host." Andruu looked over his trashed armor and sighed, "Well, I suppose I should be grateful, but you two did a number on my armor regardless…" Mana put her guns away and said, "Quit your whining, you're alive aren't. So I was wrong huh… this was the demon I detected. I've never seen a demon that could do that before though." Andruu shook his head and said, "It wasn't a demon, it was a daemon." Mana and Setsuna gave him a puzzled look as Andruu continued, "Daemons are spawned in the warp and escape into the tangible world when not careful about opening it." There was another awkward silence between the three before both Setsuna and Mana both asked at the same time, "What the hell's the warp?"

Andruu sighed and said, "Forget it; it'd be too long to explain… now if you excuse me." He opened the chest up and turned the suit on. He finally had the strength to pull himself up in it. "I thank you for your help, but I need to find Mahora Academy." He then turned and began to walk sluggishly out of the forest. "Hold it." Mana said, stopping the marine in his tracks. "Ms. Minamoto wanted me to bring you by for a follow up." Andruu looked back at her and asked, "Who?" Mana sighed and said, "She's the woman who came by to fix you up. And besides, you're at Mahora Academy." Andruu stood there for a few seconds shocked. "…What?" Setsuna pointed in the direction they came from. "From the shrine, if you go down the stone steps, you'll be at Mahora academy." Andruu looked towards the steps and thought for a moment. _This is awfully convenient..._ he looked back at the two and said, "And this woman, Ms. Minamoto… she's there too?" The two of them nodded simultaneously. _I suppose there's no use in pushing on if I'm still injured._ "Fine, I'll go. But as soon as I'm seen by her, I need to continue with my mission." The two then proceeded with him towards the steps.

Firedude: Here you go, chapter 2. Please read and review, the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Found

**Chapter 3: Found**

Firedude: Woohoo! I'm on a roll today! Chapter three coming right up!

Blaze Shadow: Cool, a War Hammer fan reviewing. All questions will be answered in due time my friend.

KonoSetsuna: Thanks, I think I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its character, nor do I own the Warhammer 40,000 franchise.

Firedude: Thanks again to all those reviewing, please continue to read and review, I promise more is to come.

**February 24****th**** 2008. Court Yard, Mahora Academy.**

Andruu took a second to stop at the entrance to the court yard of the academy to look at all his surroundings. "Wow, the female population is a lot bigger now than in the future…" Mana sighed and said, "It's not that… this is just an all girls' academy." Andruu continued to look all around and noticed that most of the girls were starring at whispering. "No kidding… sure seem like a secretive bunch." Setsuna continued to walk towards the front door with Mana as she said, "No, space marines just don't show up too often at Mahora." Andruu let out a small laughed and walked forward as well. "Heh… good point." They proceeded to enter the school and head towards the third floor, where the infirmary was. Andruu suddenly stopped mid-walk and looked out the window. It was a sunny day and the view was of a lush green landscape. He blinked a couple times at the sight before removing his helmet for a better look at it.

"Hey, Andruu…" He looked over to Setsuna who stood there waiting for him with Mana. "Are you coming or what?" He gave her an indifferent look and replied, "Sorry Setsuna… it's just." He looked back out the window and continued, "It's not too often that you see a sight like this where I come from…" Mana walked up next to him and looked out too. "What do you mean? It's a normal, sunny day. Nothing more, nothing less." He let out a small grunt of amusement. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. The life of a space marine is nothing more than one battle after another, destined only to die at the hands of some heretic or alien in the cold depths of space. It's extremely rare for us to see such a tranquil scene…" Mana and Setsuna stayed silent as he gazed out the window for another minute, not knowing what to say in reply to what he just said.

He finally donned his helmet once more and turned back towards the two. "Let's go." They then went a few more doors down and stopped at the infirmary. "Here we are." Said Setsuna. Mana turned to Andruu and said, "You should probably take the armor off, it'd avoid a lot of questions…" Andruu nodded and proceeded to slid out of his power armor. "Alright, I'm ready to meet this ancient medicine woman." The two of them just starred at him in silence. "We may be primitive compared to your time, but their not called medicine women… and she's far from ancient." Setsuna said blandly as she slid the door open. The three walked in and was greeted a tall woman with wavy hair and a white medical coat. "Ah, I was expecting you." The woman said, rising from her seat and extending her hand to Andruu. "I'm Shizuna Minamoto the school nurse; it's a pleasure to meet you." Andruu shook her hand, blushing lightly at her beauty… and other features.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm corporal-." Andruu stopped speaking when he felt Setsuna elbowing his side. She then began to whisper to him, "Remember, we're trying to avoid questions…" Andruu realized what she was saying after a couple seconds and corrected himself. "Forgive me, I meant, my name is Andruu. These two said that you were the apothecary who healed me, thank you madam." He said with a slight bow. Setsuna slapped her forehead in frustration. "No problem, it's my job." She then looked over to Setsuna and Mana and smiled to them. "Girls, thank you for looking after him, you may go ahead to class now." The two then bowed slightly and walked out, closing the door behind them. Andruu looked back from the door to Shizuna. _So how does this work? The healing power in this era is primitive so how is she going to help me anymore than she has already?_

He watched a bit longer as she continued to write something down on a card. He drummed his fingers against his side nervously before saying, "So, uh-." She then cut him off before even looking up at him. "It's in back of the school…" He just stood there blinking a little. "Um… excuse me?" She turned towards him and smiled. "You're looking for your comrades right? They're out back in the abandoned garage." Andruu's mouth hung open, not knowing what to say. Not asking anymore questions, he simply turned on his heel and walked out. He stood out in the empty hallway for a minute before he actually comprehended what she said. He smiled and thought himself, _They're here!? I can't believe it! I'm not alone! I've got to hurry then!_ He turned and was about to run down the hall when he stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute…" He muttered to himself. He turned and looked around. "Where'd my armor go!?"

**February 24****th**** 2008. Class 3-A, Mahora Academy**

The class was busy talking with each other trying to get their conversations done before Negi shows up. Mana stood in the back quietly as she watched Setsuna talk with Asuna and Konoka. Mana was about to go to her seat when she heard a voice to her side. "Ah, just who I was looking for…" Mana turned around to see Eva and Chachamaru standing behind her. "Oh… its you." She said indifferently to the vampire. "The dean wants to know if you took care of that demon." She nodded and said, "Yeah I did, but it wasn't a demon, it was a daemon." Eva looked at Mana with a surprised expression. "A daemon? What in the world is that?" Mana smiled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know." She then turned and walked to her seat. "Hey! Where are you going!? Don't just walk away from me!" She said in an angry tone.

As Mana sat down in her seat, she felt another person standing next to her. "Hey Mana, where were you this morning?" Mana looked up to Kaede and answered in her indifferent tone, "The dean needed me to look into something… say, the twins are usually hanging all over you by now, where are they." Kaede thought it over and replied, "You know, I haven't seen them all morning, but they probably just-." Suddenly, the classroom door burst open and a big suit of blue power armor walked in with its arms stuck out in front of it like a zombie, while a voice inside let out a long moan. Nodoka, who was standing near the door with her back to it, turned around and jumped a foot into the air out of fright and hid behind Haruna. "I-It's a monster!" Kaede giggled a little and jumped over to the armor.

"Come on you two, it's not fair to do something like that to Nodoka." He lifted the helmet off the armor to reveal Fuka's face. "I knew it… and I'm guessing Fumika's in there too." Fuka giggled a little and replied, "Yup, we just couldn't resist. We found this really cool armor and we thought it'd be perfect!" The chest suddenly swung open to reveal Fumika in the lower half of the suit with Fuka standing on her shoulders. "Admit it Kaede, you got a kick out of it!" She laughed a little bit at Fumika's accusation and scratched the side of her face with her index finger. "Well… Yeah, I did!" The laughing three did not see Mana and Setsuna walking up behind them. "Where'd you find that?" Setsuna asked, cutting off the laughter. "We found it in the hallway outside the infirmary!" exclaimed Fumika.

"Yeah! I wonder who would put something like this in the hallway in the first place!" laughed Fuka to her twin. Mana sighed and walked up behind the armor. "Alright you two, get out now." She shook the suit until the two girls fell out. The two groaned and Fuka looked up to Mana. "Hey Mana! How could you do something like that!?" Mana ignored them and tried to push the suit towards the door, but to no avail. "Need a little help?" Mana looked over to see Evangeline standing next to her was Chachamaru. "I could ask Chachamaru to help you, but in exchange…" Mana sighed and replied, "What do you want?" Eva smiled and replied, "Take me to the owner of that armor." Mana raised an eyebrow and replied, "That's all?" Eva looked over to Chachamaru and shook her head towards the armor. Chachamaru nodded stoically and pushed the armor with no problem out the door and into the hallway. "The person who owns that armor, obviously was apart of what happened this morning and I've got a few questions to ask him."

Mana sighed and replied, "Fine…" She looked over to Setsuna and asked, "Are you coming?" She shook her head and said, "I need a break, I'll sit this one out…" Mana nodded and looked to Eva, "Alright, let's go." The twins jumped up and said in unison, "Hey! What about us!" Mana ignored the two and walked out with Eva. The two then turned towards Kaede. "Kaede! Please take us with them!" Kaede sighed and picked the two up. "Come on; let's just stay out of this for now." She said as she dropped the two into their seats.

When Mana and Eva left the classroom they found Chachamaru waiting outside with the armor. "Master, is that boy our target?" She said pointing towards the brown haired boy wandering through the hallways. Eva looked over to Mana and said, "I don't know… is it?" Mana nodded silently and walked over to Andruu and asked, "What are you doing? I thought Ms. Minamoto was looking you over." He gave Mana a relieved look and smiled. "Hey! …Mana right?" She gave him a piercing glare and replied, "Yes… asshole right?" He laughed a little nervously and answered, "Might as well be. Turns out Ms. Minamoto knows where the rest of my squad is, but I can't show up…" She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "Why not?" He scratched his head nervously and said, "Well, I kind of lost my armor." She smiled, amused how much he was stressing over this and pointed towards the armor behind her. "Is that it?"

He smiled in relief and shot over to it. He hugged it and cried out in joy. "Yes! I can go back now!" He noticed Chachamaru just starring at him and turned towards her. "Oh, uh… hello there, I'm Andruu." She ignored his hand and bowed to him. "I'm Chachamaru; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said in her usual tone. "So, you must be the owner of this armor." Andruu looked down to see Eva standing in front of him. He smiled at her and crouched down in front of her. "I'm sorry little girl, I didn't see you there. Yes I am the-." Eva's face turned bright red and she was drowning out his voice as he continued to speak. She finally reached a breaking point and slapped him across the face. "Ugh! Jerk! I ought to drain you of every drop of blood you have! You-!" Eva continued to bad mouth Andruu as Chachamaru restrained her from killing him.

"Ouch… what'd I say?" He asked Mana as he rubbed his red cheek. Mana shook her head and replied, "She's not as young as she seems…" Mana looked back to the classroom and said, "I don't feel like going back to class, so I think I'll come with you to see these other space marines." Andruu laughed under his breath and muttered, "How kind of you to invite yourself." Mana shot him another piercing stare and said, "What was that?" Andruu, petrified by her eyes said in a nervous tone, "Nothing…" He then looked over to Chachamaru and Eva and said, "You two are welcomed to come along too…" Eva put on a fed up expression and replied, "Fine, I'll come, only because my questions have not been answered yet." Chachamaru looked blankly at Andruu like always and said, "I'll come to accompany the master."

Andruu jumped into his power armor and called, "Great! Let's go!" As he began to walk through the school with the girls behind him, he thought to himself, _Great, what a wonderful group I've been stuck with... oh well, no turning back now._ After a couple minutes, they arrived in front of the abandoned garage. "Well here we are." Eva raised and eye brow in puzzlement. "Are you sure this is it?" Andruu shrugged slightly and replied, "That's what the witch doctor said…" Andruu leaned down to throw the garage door open when suddenly a little light on the collar bone of his armor started to blink. "What's that mean?" Mana asked at the sight. Andruu noticed it and shot back up to his feet. He began to look around frantically as he brandished his bolter. "Andruu, what does that mean!?" Mana demanded started to get frustrated.

"It detects chaos energies… but I don't see-." A red rift suddenly opened in the ground and black robed cultists crawled out, each one bald with a large eight pointed star tattooed on their whole face. They were followed shortly after by a black armored man with scarred flesh, bald as well. The man looked over to Andruu grinned widely at him. "Corporal Tanthius… a pleasure to have another opportunity to reap your soul." Andruu rolled his eyes and looked between all his enemies. "Crap, I was really hoping to never see you again." Andruu muttered as he got his bolter ready. "Friends of yours?" Eva asked as she watched the cultists pull out swords and pistols. "Nothing but heretics that serve the forces of chaos. And that man is Champion Claudius… that is if you can still call him human. He traded his soul to the chaos gods for power…" He smiled as he brandished a long sword. "I believe it was a fair trade, it's not like my soul was doing me any good, and now I have infinite power!"

Eva took a step forward and called out. "Enough of this! I need questions answered and if you're going to get in my way, I will not hesitate to strike you all down." She looked over to Andruu. "Settle your score with him, I don't really care. We'll handle these fools…" Mana looked over at Eva. "We?" Eva and Chachamaru began to walk forward. "You don't have to, but we're in a rush." Mana sighed and pulled out her pistols once more. "Fine, I'll help. What are there, ten of them?" Mana raised her guns in a flash and topped two of them. "There, only eight now…" The cultists watched as two of their brother dropped dead. "You bitch!" One called out and led two other in a charge towards her. Chachamaru jumped in the way though and punched the first extremely hard in the stomach, knocking him out. The other two tried to stab her with their swords, but took them both out with punches to the face. The remaining five raised their pistols to shoot them both, but didn't notice the vial thrown on the ground in front of them by Evangeline. And explosion of purple ice blasted them up into the air screaming as more cultists emerged from the rift.

Claudius watched with a grin. "Fool, good for nothing but meat shields…" Andruu raised his bolter up and aimed it towards Claudius' skull. "I still don't understand how you guys can care so little about your followers…" Claudius looked over at him and smiled. "Kill or be killed… it is all a service to chaos." Andruu gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger, but there was only a click, no bolt came out. "What the-?" He was cut off by Claudius swinging his large doubled side sword over his head. Andruu jumped out of the way just in time and put away his bolter. "Damn… out of ammo." Claudius just laughed as he twirled the large claymore with one hand. "What's a matter!? Has the emperor abandoned you!?" Andruu pulled out a small sword and took a sword stance. "I will slay you heretic, for the good of the imperium!" Claudius grinned sadistically and charged him swinging his claymore wildly.

Andruu managed to block every swing, but he was not holding up well against the champion. "I told you Tanthius! The emperor has abandoned you, while the chaos gods are with me and are strong!" Andruu blocked a heavy overhead swing with his short sword and struggled back as Claudius pushed down on him. "So Claudius, how'd you get here anyway?" The champion grinned and jumped back. "Did you really think the emperor was the only one who had such a warp portal!?" Andruu shrugged and lunged forward. Claudius deflected the stab and back fisted Andruu, who stumbled into the garage door. Claudius took another stab at Andruu, but only succeeded in getting his sword stuck in the door. Andruu took the opportunity and sliced Claudius' arm off at the shoulder.

He screamed out in pain and fell backward. "Master!" The two remaining cultists cried out as they ran to their master's side. "You'll pay for that Andruu!" He grinned replied, "Like hell I will… where are your gods now?" He pulled out a vial of blood with his remaining hand. "Right here!" He drank the vial and his eyes glowed purple. He jumped to his feet and smashed his cultists into the air. He then charged Andruu and slammed his head into the garage door, effectively stunning him. He was about to strike again when he felt several bullets hit his armored back. He turned and with a scream of rage charged Mana. Before he could get to her, Chachamaru tried to deliver a kick to the side of his head, but he caught it and through her aside like a rag doll. Mana unloaded all the bullets she could into his armored shell, but it was to no avail.

He delivered a powerful back fist to the side of her head, stunning her as well. He felt a cold breeze on his back and turned to see that Eva had thrown another vial at him. He shrieked at her and charged her before she could get her next attack ready. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. "I want to hear you scream little girl!" He said with a grin as he tightened his grip on her neck. She winced in pain, but simply spat on his face. "Bitch…" He growled as he slammed her to the ground. Eva was now unconscious and couldn't defend herself. Claudius grinned and dragged her over to the rift. He held her over it and laughed. "I heard dropping an unsuspecting child into the warp can horribly corrupt them!" He laughed as he was about to let go, but felt a sharp pain in his side,

He looked down to see that Andruu had thrusted his sword into his side. He angrily threw her aside and grabbed him instead. "Forget that! It will be fun seeing you go insane!" He proceeded to throw him into the warp. Andruu floated around in the red space, daemons flying everywhere. He was in a mass state of confusion as daemons flew by, occasionally smashing into his and slashing him. He felt his mind start to collapse and his body get weaker, when suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him out. He lay there on the ground in a daze not able to fully recognize the man kneeling over him. "Are you alright Corporal Tanthius?" Andruu smiled weakly and replied, "Yes… Captain."

Firedude: And there's chapter 3 for ya! Please review and continue to read!


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Firedude: Hey guys! Chapter four up and running!

Tikigod784: No sweat Tiki, the Mahora girls are going to have plenty of time in the spot light. As for the OC's I will make sure it's fair, but there are bound to be some villains who are overpowering.

Mr. Something: Yeah, but it was easier to just say no one had, instead of getting into the Necrons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters, nor do I own The War Hammer 40K franchise or any of its characters.

Firedude: Alright here comes number four! Read and review please!

**February 24****th**** 2008. Outside Garage A, Mahora Academy.**

The captain looked over his shoulder to space marine with white armor and blotches of blue. "Apothecary Angelos! How is that one!?" The Apothecary was scanning Eva's unconscious form with a device on his wrist. "She is unconscious, but shall survive. How is Brother-Tanthius?" The captain looked back down to his corporal that he saw was conscious, but still dazed from the affects of the warp. "Conscious, to say the least…" He stood up and grabbed Tanthius' hand, pulling him to his feet. "Are you alright corporal?" Andruu stumbled around a little, but shook his head slightly to get his senses back in order. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Thank you captain." Andruu looked over to Chachamaru who was now kneeling next to Eva with the apothecary and Mana was conversing with another marine

Captain Agemman walked over to them with Andruu in tow. "Corporal Tanthius, you remember Sergeant Octavion, correct?" The marine was bald and had an armored mask over the lower half of his face, but his voice could still be heard through a speaker like structure in the mask. "Brother-Tanthius, it's good to fight alongside you once more." Andruu stood at attention and replied, "Same to you sir. So, what happened?" Mana stood there with her arms crossed and spoke in an indifferent tone. "After that guy dropped you into the warp, these three burst out of the garage and charged him. He must've panicked because he hoped in after you to escape."

Andruu gritted his teeth and murmured, "Dammit… I'll get him someday." Chachamaru walked up next to the group with Eva in her arms. "She requires a better inspection back at the base." Said the apothecary who followed up behind them. Captain Agemman nodded and turned towards the garage, his long, brown hair flowing behind him as he walked. He lifted open the large garage door with one hand and walked inside. Andruu looked around a bit at the old garage and cringed a little. "This place is big enough… but I don't know if its fit to be a base…" Chachamaru looked towards the floor and said, "My sensors are detecting several life forms, approximately five stories down…" Octavion looked at Chachamaru with a puzzled expression. "The servitor has advanced sensors?" Chachamaru just blinked at the comment and replied, "…Servitor?"

There was a large freight elevator in the back of the garage that everyone boarded. Agemman tapped a button and the elevator made a loud humming sound as it's slowly descended into the earth. After a minute, they landed on the base floor and the gates of the elevator slid open to reveal a larger room than upstairs with a couple marines standing around. There were several tables set up around the room, with various equipment and gadgets laid out on them. There was also a big white curtain, hanging around a back corner of the room. "Here we are corporal… it's not the fortress monastery, but it's served us well." Andruu looked to see that there were only two other marines. "This is it…?" Octavion nodded and replied, "We've only been able to unite six battle-brothers… the other four are still lost." The group entered the room and advanced towards a small group of marines. Angelos and Chachamaru broke away from them to go behind the white curtain in the back.

The group approached two marines who were speaking with each other. The first donned a gold armor with a strap of it extending out of his head. From it, several large cables came down from it and connected to his skull. He also carried a large, gold staff with an eagle statuette perched on top. Standing across from him was a marine with large black armor and a helmet resembling a bleach white skull. He carried a large, spiked mace that seemed to glow a faint purple. "Allow me to introduce chief Librarian Tigurius, the strongest psyker in the imperium." Mana raised an eyebrow and questioned the information. "A librarian… and psyker?" Tigurius kept a blank expression as he explained. "I'm in charge of managing all information and history of the chapter… and I believe psyker is closest to the term, mage in your time period." Agemman then motioned towards the black armored one and said, "And this is Chaplain Cassius, spiritual lord of the Ultramarine's chapter."

The Cassius nodded to Andruu silently and then walked off to behind the white curtain. "As you can tell, he's a man of few words… when not in battle" Said Tigurius as he watched him walk away. "Anyway captain, I've not made any head way in locating the artifacts, but I've definitely detected chaos energies within the school, specifically a single student." Agemman put on a stern expression and replied, "Do you know who?" The Librarian shook his head. "No… all I know is that the energy size could be only one person, with so many people in this school, it's almost impossible to narrow it down-." As the two continued on, Mana just began to walk towards the white curtain. "Hey Mana, where are you going?" Mana called back without even looking at him. "I'm going to check up on Evangeline." Andruu looked back and forth between the captain and Mana, sighed and ran after her.

They pushed aside the curtain and found a few beds lined up behind it. Eva was lying on the first one with Chachamaru sitting bed side as Angelos looked her over. "How is she?" Mana asked as she walked over. Angelos scratched the side of his head. "It's very odd…" Chachamaru looked up to him. "Is the master not doing well?" Angelos shook his head slightly as he continued. "No, with closer inspection I've actually determined she's perfectly fine… but with the force Claudius slammed her down with, she shouldn't just be unconscious, she should have a broken neck and dead!" Mana shrugged, not surprised. "Well that's not surprising…" Angelos looked at her with a skeptical expression. "Why is that young lady?" Mana gave him a faint smile as she answered, "She's a vampire."

A gasp escaped from under Angelos' helmet and he grabbed the bolter pistol from his side. "Purge the heretic!" the cried out as he put the gun to Eva's skull. Before he could follow through, Chachamaru had kicked to gun out of his hand and then grabbed the apothecary under the armpits and lifted him into the air, chucking his across the room and into the wall. He slid to the ground with a groan, rubbing his head as the captain and the other marines ran over to him. "What happened Angelos?" He pulled himself up and pointed towards the curtain. "The little one is a heretic and the servitor assaulted me for trying to purge her!" Agemman's eyes widened and pulled out his bolter. He took aim at Chachamaru, only be shot at by Mana. "Sir! Please halt!" Andruu called out as they stood at a standstill. "Corporal, do not forget our duty." Andruu shook his head and waved his hands. "No sir, the girl may have the red thirst, but I assure you she is not a member of chaos." Tigurius leaned over to the captain and whispered. "He's right sir, I sense no taint in that one."

Agemman looked between the librarian and Andruu before holstering his gun. "You'll have to forgive us, in our time; all vampires serve the chaos forces. We will trust you for now, but if she turns on us we will not hesitate to eliminate her." Octavion leaned over and whispered, "Captain, are you sure that's wise?" Agemman turned his head to him and replied, "It might be better if we just terminate her now, but we do not need conflict with these potential allies… at the moment at least." Chachamaru landed once more and walked up to Angelos. "Are you alright sir? Forgive me, but I had to protect the master." She said with a bow. Angelos shook his head and replied, "I should not have acted so hastily, you are forgiven servitor." They all then walked back behind the curtain as Chachamaru just stood there dumbfounded again. "What's a servitor…?" She murmured to herself.

They all stood around Eva as Octavion took a closer look at her. "She does not appear to be a vampire." He raised one side of her lip and saw she had no fangs. "This one does not even have fangs yet." As Chachamaru came back, she explained. "The master is under a curse, and may only gain her powers back on a full moon." Octavion listened as he continued to inspect her. "Interesting… I've used many means to slay vampires, but I've never heard of such a curse to place on them." Mana looked over to the librarian and said, "I thought you guys have magic in the future?" Tigurius nodded slightly and replied, "Yes, but we've long since abandoned your time periods magic, we now rely on powers drawn from the warp and the various daemons within it."

"Hmph, so that's what those are called." They all jumped, not expecting the voice and looked down to see that Eva was awake now. "You're awake!" Andruu shouted, completely taken off guard. "Tell me something I don't know fool. I've been awake ever since you brought me down here. But I figured I could get some questions answered before I even started asking if I just listened, and I was right." She hopped up from the bed and Chachamaru immediately walked to her side. "I've seen the monsters within the warp before, but I never knew what they were called; now I do." Tigurius gave her a suspicious look and said, "How do you know of the warp child?" Eva smiled and said, "As I've said, I've seen the inside of the warp before, back when in first opened, back in England. In fact, I was there when your little chaos cult started." The marines gasped and Agemman demanded, "Tell us heretic!"

Eva glared at him and replied, "It was almost 500 years ago, back in England. A mad black sorcerer by the name of Martayis started a small cult, claiming he had a vision of a parallel dimension of horror and claimed the gods of the realm had named him their prophet. At first the village he was preaching to named him a witch and tried to burn him, but he escaped and returned to his home where he created a spell to open a rift into the dimension. He did, and he used it. The whole entire town looked into it when it opened and their minds were lost to chaos. Martayis used them as the first members of his cult, and began to recruit members around the world in secret ever since. The only reason I wasn't affected was because the spell was too weak to control vampires. It's surprising they're still a threat though as far into the future you fool are…"

The marines all looked at each other out of skepticism and Andruu finally broke the silence. "Uh, Evangeline… if it was over 500 years ago, how were you there." Mana looked back over to Andruu and said, "I told you she's a lot older than she looks, being a vampire she's over 500 years old." Andruu just blinked out of shock and looked over to Eva who was amused by his reaction. "So… that's how they started." Agemman smiled over at Tigurius. "We may be in luck Tigurius. If chaos is still weak here on Terra in this time period, if we may be able to decrease their numbers substantially in the future! Tell me here-… I mean Evangeline, is their head quarters in this 'England' of yours?" Eva just shrugged and replied, "I haven't been following them, so they might be… oh! wait!" Agemman felt a little hope rise up in him. "Yes!?" Eva put on a devilish grin and replied, "Well… I might just remember where they are… but I need something in return. You!"

She pointed to the librarian. "You said that you draw your powers from the warp!?" Tigurius nodded solemnly as she continued. "Then you'll be able to take me there then, right!?" Tigurius put on a stern expression and replied, "It's more complicated than you may believe. Although I draw my powers from it, I can not just simply open and close a portal if I please." Eva put on an angry expression. "Well! That's what I require! If you get me into the warp, I'll tell you where they are!" Octavion looked over to Tigurius and said, "This could be a major blow to chaos if we find them. Is there not a way you can do it?" Tigurius sighed and replied, "Fine, I suppose I can, but it will take time…" Eva closed her eyes and walked through the curtain and towards the freight elevator. As she walked, she called back, "Well then, we're done here. When you figure it out, send for me. Then, and only then, shall I help you. Come Chachamaru." The robot walked towards the curtain, but stopped before exiting. She then turned and bowed to the group and exited.

Andruu watched Chachamaru walk away as he said aloud, "She's quite the evil little girl, isn't she?" Eva then called back, "I heard that!" Mana began to walk towards the curtain as well. "Wait." Called a voice from the back of the group. They all looked back to see Cassius standing there. He walked forward to Mana and continued, "Young girl, I believe that you are aware of our mission, correct?" Mana nodded a little and replied, "I have the basic gist of it, but what's it to you if I know?" The Chaplain then continued, the age in his voice very apparent, "We must find the seven artifacts of the chaos gods in order to stop the summoning of the daemon that attacked the emperor's palace. I believe the key to locating the first one lies with the girl in your school with chaos taint. I please ask of you to stay alert for sight of her. If you believe you know who she is, please inform us." Mana nodded and replied, "I'll keep my eyes open." She then looked at the rest of the marines and bowed slightly, "Good bye, good luck with your mission."

She then turned and walked out, joining Chachamaru and Eva on the freight elevator. They closed the gate and hit the up button, the elevator made its humming sound as it rose back to the top floor. "By girls! Thanks for all your help!" Mana gave a slight wave and Chachamaru bowed again, however Eva simply ignored him. As they rose out of view, he turned back to the rest of his allies and smiled, "Well… what now?"

Firedude: There's chapter 4 for you. I know it was short, but I hoped you liked it, please review and I'll see you next time.


	5. Search

**Chapter 5: Search**

Firedude: Chapter five up and ready for your viewing pleasure. Sorry it took a bit, school and what not.

Tikigod784: Yeah, they seem the most obvious don't they? But you'd be surprised how far the taint of chaos can push into innocent minds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters. Neither do I own the War hammer 40,000 franchise or any of its characters.

Firedude: Here it is! Please read and review.

**February 29****th**** 2008. Garage A, Mahora Academy.**

Andruu sat silently in the corner with his head hung and his armor off. There was silence throughout the base as everyone sat around doing nothing. All necessary work was complete and they could not go out in search of the artifacts or chaos, because they had no leads. Finally, Andruu could no longer take the boredom and called out. "So…bored!" Octavion let out a bit of an irritated sigh and replied, "Well what are we supposed to do corporal? There's nothing to do to pass the time…" He looked over to Tigurius and said, "Actually… I have an idea. Tigurius, give us some knowledge, eh?" Agemman scolded Octavion. "That is no way to request the enlightenment of a librarian… but, there is nothing else to do. Do you know of anything you could tell us Tigurius?" Andruu thought of something and called out, "I got it…" He jumped to his feet and continued, "Tigurius how did the chaos forces get on Terra?" Tigurius sat there for a bit, solemnly before saying, "Fine, I shall enlighten you."

"The chaos forces had developed a device that was able to cloak the chaos taint from planetary sensors. They simply attached this to a small shuttle with a powerful chaos entity in it and sent it straight down into emperor's palace. It crashed right outside his throne room, just as the chaos forces had planned. The small shuttle opened and the daemon emerged. It immediately charged into the throne room, but was met head on by the Legio Custodes, the emperor's personal guards. Unfortunately, this was a new breed of daemon that had never been seen before. It had the ability to utterly dominate the mind of any creature it looked into its eyes. It was even able to turn the Legio, the most loyal and fortified of the imperium's marines against one another. When the fight had ended, the monster still stood with several of the Legio still standing alongside the monster. The daemon sent the remaining Legio to destroy the controls for the automated defenses to the palace as it moved towards the thrown."

"The personal psykers of the emperor knew they could not stand up to the beast, so they sent as much power into the emperor's body as they could. Doing this killed them, but it allowed the emperor to become temporarily revived. He rose and slayed the monster almost instantly, but it was too late. The turned Legio had destroyed the controls and the palace was now vulnerable. A massive strike force of chaos troops immediately flew towards Terra and swarmed towards the palace. Only so many marine chapters could be amassed to Terra in this much time. The Ultramarines, Space Wolves, Blood Ravens, White Scars and Imperial Fist chapters could only be brought to defend. Although it seemed as though it would be enough, the chaos forces eventually broke through with the help of that daemon…"

"The one who was summoned from the artifacts?" Questioned Angelos from behind his curtain from where he listened. "Correct… and I think you all know what happened after that…" They stayed silent a little bit after that until Agemman stood up and said, "And now it's our duty to change the future and make sure that our battle-brothers win that battle! So no more sitting around!" Angelos poked his head out from behind the white curtain and called, "What can we do though? It's not exactly like we can just go walking around out there." Agemman nodded a little and replied, "I know, but not if we take our armor off." The marines all looked at each other a little bit skeptical of the idea. "We'd be vulnerable if we get ambushed by chaos forces." Agemman sighed but replied, "I know, but we'll never get anything done if we just sit here waiting. Angelos, we're going to go search for the others"

Tigurius nodded and stood up. "I may not be able to take off my psyker's hood, but I suppose if I'm careful, I can sneak out of here without getting too many stares." Octavion raised an eyebrow at him. "Where are you going to go?" Tigurius pointed upward and said, "If I remember correctly from research, Mahora is host to this period's largest library, Library Island. I'm sure in the depths of it, I may find a book on the sorcery of this time period, and it may have an easier way of opening the warp in there. Cassius, do I have your aid brother-Chaplain?" Cassius nodded and removed his helmet, revealing an aging face with bright, white hair with matching beard. "I'm at the ready, brother-Librarian." Agemman emerged from his armor suit, a plain, dark blue shirt with gray sweats. "There, that looks a little bit more ordinary for this time period, correct?" Angelos emerged from his armor with an identical outfit. Angelos pulled his helmet off, revealing his crew cut blonde hair.

Tigurius had emerged from his armor as well, save for the cables still hooked to his skull, extended to the contraption on his back. Unlike the others, he had on a dark blue robe underneath his armor. Cassius walked over with the same outfit, save it was black. He looked back to Octavion and saw he was still in his armor. "Brother-Octavion, do you not join us?" he shook his head and sat down in a nearby chair. "No, I'm going to hold down the fort, besides unlike you guys I don't look ordinary in public." He said as he tapped his armor covered mouth. Andruu then walked over and asked, "What about me?" Agemman looked over to him and said, "Well, your physical implants haven't activated yet have they?" Andruu frowned and replied, "No, they won't become active for another couple months." Agemman let out a grunt of amusement and said, "Then you should go train. I saw they have some athletic grounds around to the side of the school."

Andruu scratched the side of his head, a bit unsure. "Well… alright, but-." The four of them got on the elevator as Agemman called over to Andruu, "Don't worry, I spoke to the dean. He said it's alright, so go ahead!" Andruu sighed as he walked forward to join them on the elevator. _But... it's a girls' academy._

**Library Island, Mahora Academy.**

Tigurius and Cassius stood together in the front area of Library Island, just staring at all the levels and the hundreds of books all around. "I must say Tigurius, this is quite amazing." He nodded in agreement and answered, "Indeed, not even the chapter archives are this grand in size…" A meek girl with purple hair stood behind the counter nearby, stamping book as another with long, blue hair and two braids in front. "Hey Nodoka, I've got another stack of books for you." Nodoka smiled at her and replied, "Oh, thank you Yue." Yue noticed she seemed to be acting a little odd. "Is something wrong Nodoka?" She made a bit of an uneasy expression as she replied, "Well, it's just that…" She looked over to the Librarian and Chaplain who stood silently gaping at the vast collection of knowledge. "Those two came in a little while ago, and they seem a little odd…"

Yue looked over to them and replied, "They do seem strange… especially the one with all the cods coming out of his head. I'll go talk to them." She finished as she walked off towards the two. "Uh! But Yue!" Nodoka's call went unheard as Yue continued towards them. "Hello, welcome to Library Island, can I help you?" She said with a smile, trying to seem hospitable. Tigurius heard the voice to his side and looked down to see Yue there. "And who are you to offer assistance to us?" Yue felt a little confused, not knowing how it wasn't obvious, but replied anyway. "Um… I'm a librarian sir." Tigurius smiled lightly and said, "Ah, a fellow librarian. I applaud you for guarding such a vast collection of knowledge." Now Yue felt really dumbfounded and confused. Cassius tapped Tigurius on the shoulder and whispered, "Tigurius, librarians in this time period are much different from our time." Now it was Tigurius' turn to feel puzzled. "She's not a guardian of these books?" Cassius thought it over a little before replying, "Well she does, but more of a guide and overseer not a warrior actually protecting them." Tigurius looked at Cassius and said, "Well that's strange, then who fights to defend this knowledge if this place is laid siege to?" Cassius just shrugged, not knowing how to reply. Yue cleared her throat, catching their attention once more.

"So, is there anything I can help you two with?" Tigurius suddenly remembered why they were there. "Ah yes! I require all the information you have on your time period's sorcery." Yue's eyes opened in shock. "Why would you need information like that?" Tigurius was about to reply, but Cassius feared that Tigurius would give them away so he quickly cut him off, "We are just interested in the field. It does sound ridiculous though doesn't it, men our age interested in something as childish as magic huh?" Yue gave him a bit of a suspicious look before turning towards the library. "Right… it's this way." She said as she led them towards the books. As they walked Tigurius whispered, "Why'd you stop me?" Cassius sighed and replied, "Magic is still a secret during this time period Tigurius, we must tread lightly…"

After getting to the section of the library, they began to vigorously scan the shelves for any books on sorcery. By the time they were done, they had only gotten around six books. "This is clearly not enough…" Tigurius said looking at the books. "It would be disgraceful for us to return with such a small sum..." Cassius said in a disappointed tone. Yue thought it over for a minute. _I have no idea who these guys are… but I'm pretty sure they know about sorcery..._ "Well… there may be another place." Yue said, gaining the attention of the two. "It's going to be a bit of a journey though." Tigurius nodded and replied, "No knowledge is acquired without being sought out." She looked back to the counter and called, "Hey Nodoka! I'm going to need some help out!" She nodded timidly and slowly came over to join them. "Uh, Yue, are you sure they're safe to be around…?" Yue nodded and replied, "They seem suspicious, but I don't think they mean harm." Nodoka looked at the two again and then nodded timidly. "A-Alright then…" Yue and Nodoka led the two towards a huge set of door down a flight of steps. They flung them open to reveal an even bigger section of the library with plants even growing out of some parts of the walls. "A-Amazing!" Cassius stuttered out at the sight. Nodoka leaned over to Yue and whispered, "Are you sure this is alright?" Yue nodded and said, "Yeah… what these two need is the depths of the library."

**Forest, Mahora Academy.**

Agemman and Angelos wandered through the forest on the edge of the Mahora campus. "Remind me again why we're here sir?" Angelos questioned as another branch smacked him in the face. "When we all arrived through the warp, it dropped us here in this forest for whatever reason… I suspect that our other allies were probably dropped here too…" As they continued up along through the forest, Agemman suddenly stopped and signaled for Angelos to stop too. "What is it sir?" He scolded him and replied, "Shhh!" He appeared to be listening intently for something. "Do you hear that…?" Agemman asked looking around a bit more. "…No sir, I hear nothing." Agemman looked back to him and replied, "That's just it, you could hear the all the sounds of the forest a couple seconds ago, but now it stopped…"

They stood still a bit longer, when suddenly a gun shot sounded and a bullet struck the tree next to Agemman. Several cultists emerged from the trees, brimming with grins. "Captain Agemman… we've been searching for you!" The cultist in the front of the group said with a sadistic smile. Angelos and Agemman stood their ground in a fighting stance. "How many do you count?" Agemman whispered. "Uh, eight… no nine." Agemman smiled slightly and replied, "Well, this is the risk we took coming out here. But there is no retreat in the Ultramarines chapter, Courage and honor!" He cried before both him and Angelos dove for cover. The cultists started blasting the trees, trying to score a lucky shot.

Agemman managed to grab hold of a large rock and chucked it at the head of one of the cultists. The force of the throw caused the rock to split his head open and he fell back unconscious. Caught off guard by the sight of their defeated ally, they did not see Angelos sneak up from behind with a broken off piece of branch. As they all opened fired on Agemman out of rage, Angelos managed to grab hold of a cultist from behind. Before he could even scream, he speared his neck with the piece of wood. The cultist dropped dead and one turned to shoot Angelos. Angelos had no time to dive back for cover and the cultist was about to shoot. Suddenly, a pistol round came from out in the forest, blowing the cultist's hand off. He screamed out in pain, but was silenced soon after by a second round to the head. The marines and the cultists turned to see someone else standing on a nearby ridge. He wore blue power armor like the other marines, except his helmet was red. He also had several mechanical arms coming out of his back with various drills and wrenches attached to the ends of them. He carried a bolter pistol in one hand and a large pole axe in the other.

"Another one! Kill them all!" A cultist shouted, not seeing the shadow in the tree behind him. Something flew out of it and landed behind him. Before he was able to turn around fully to see him, a heavy metal claw smashed him away. The creature was completely made out of metal with a robe on over it. The metal was a peach shade, made to look like flesh, similar to Chachamaru. It had a metal claw for one hand and large machinegun mounted on his other shoulder in place of his arm. He proceeded to open fire on the cultists with it, killing them all easily, without hitting their allies. When they were finally dead, the marine with the ax jumped down from his perch and took off his helmet, revealing a short, brown Mohawk. "Captain Agemman, techmarine Jonas and servitor Yaven reporting for duty."

The robot walked over and bowed slightly. "What is your will?" Agemman smiled and said, "Excellent, our squad is almost completed now. We only have two missing now…" Jonas put on a bit of a sullen expression and replied, "Actually, this is it…" Agemman gave his a puzzled look and replied, "What do you mean?" Jonas seemed a little uneasy as he spoke, "Well, if you've united everyone else save for two. We met up with them. Terminator Gallenus and Lieutenant Ferrox…" Angelos smiled slightly and said, "Great! Take us to them!" Jonas put on a serious expression and replied, "That's just it, when we arrived here, a massive group of chaos forces ambushed us. Gallenus took them on and yelled for us to run. There were way too many of them so we had no choice. We haven't seen him since."

Agemman's eyes widened and answered quickly, "And what of Ferrox!?" Jonas' eyes drifted towards his feet as he continued, "As we were retreating, he was caught in the path of an enemy grenade. We did the best we could to stabilize him, but I fear it's not enough…" Angelos jumped forward at the finish of the sentence. "Wait, he's still alive!?" Jonas nodded. "For now at least, yes." Angelos practically yelled in his face. "We need to go get him then! I'm an apothecary, if we take him back to the base now we may be in time! Take us to him" Jonas blinked, caught off guard by the information. "A-Alright!"

**Athletic Grounds, Mahora Academy.**

Andruu stood off to the side of the athletic grounds just looking at all the girls and various recreational areas there were. He looked at the track, the basketball courts and soccer field and watched them for a bit. _That looked like good training... then again._ He looked over towards the building and saw a sign near the door that listed things inside. It read, Gym, Training Room, Kendo Club and Indoor swimming. Andruu looked between the building and the fields and sighed. "What am I supposed to do!?" He muttered to himself in frustration.

Firedude: I know it seemed like a lousy ending, but let me explain! I had several ideas on where to make the story go from here, so I figured the readers could point the story in which ever direction they want. I will have other times in the story with decisions like this, but I figured it'd be good to start off with one that would not have a major impact on the story line. The story will be impacted by this, trust me, but just not in a very huge way. So here are the choices on where Andruu can go…

a. Track

b. Basketball Court

c. Soccer fields

d. Gym

e. Training Room

f. Kendo Club

g. Pool

Firedude: Please tell me if you don't like the idea, but I thought it would be good. The story is more interactive for the readers, and its less decision making for me :D. Anyway, please include the answer in your review.


	6. Skills

Chapter 6: Skills

**Chapter 6: Skills**

Firedude: Sorry to leave you all hanging folks. I had a term paper over the past few weeks and other things went down, so I really didn't have the time for this, terribly sorry. Anyway, the votes are in. 1 vote for Gym, 1 vote for either basketball or kendo and 1 vote for anything but kendo. It's a little bit of an odd vote, but because gym was the only definite vote out of the bunch I declare it the winner. Sorry, to other voters who might've been leaning towards something else, but I have to side with the definite votes.

Blaze Shadow: Well just because terminators can dominates hordes of relentless enemies without breaking a sweat doesn't mean they always win… who am I kidding? Hm, I myself am actually ashamed to admit I overlooked the Gray Knights; I'll figure something out though. As for the imperial guard, trust me, you'll see about them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters, nor do I own the War Hammer 40,000 franchise or any of its characters.

Firedude: Alright, chapter six of the Negima! cult of chaos saga is up and running, please review.

**February 9****th**** 2008. Athletic Grounds, Mahora Academy.**

Andruu continued to look around the athletic grounds at all the women around. _I may draw too much attention to myself if I stay out here... I should probably do something inside._ Andruu quietly snuck around the side of the grounds to a door on the side of the building. He quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw there was no one in the immediate hallway. _Alright, lucky break... I know the captain said it's alright for me to be here, but I can't shake the feeling that I don't want to be seen._ Andruu stopped and looked down the hall towards the corner where he heard footsteps coming from. He felt himself panic a little and looked for a quick exit. He found a door next to him marked gym and moved into the room. He slipped the door shut behind him and listened until he heard the foot steps die away. "That was close…" Andruu muttered to himself.

He was about to open the door and leave again when he stopped himself and turned to look at the room he had entered. The room was filled with various weight lifting machines and exercising devices. There were heavy bags in the far corner along with sparring gear. And best of all, the room was void of any people. _Not too many people are in here... it's perfect for me._ Andruu grinned as he looked between all the machines, trying to decide what to do first. "My, my you look like a little kid in a candy shop." Andruu stopped and looked to the side. A tall girl in a school uniform and gray hair stood smiling, leaned against the wall. Andruu turned towards her, keeping a solid stance before replying, "Who are you…?"

The girl let out a bit of an amused grunt and moved so quickly to behind Andruu, it seemed like he teleported. "I'm Kaede Nagase, chuunin of the Koga ninja clan." Andruu practically jumped out of his skin, frightened by Kaede. He whirled back around only to she that she wasn't there anymore. He looked around a bit frantically, trying to figure out where the mysterious girl went. "I told you who I am, now who are you? You definitely don't look like you go to this school." Andruu's eye's widened as he realized her voice was coming from above. He looked up to see her kneeling on the ceiling with a wide grin. She dropped back down next to him and continued. "I mean, you're a guy right?" Andruu watched her carefully and replied, "Yes I am, I'm Andruu Tanthius… your Dean gave me permission to be here."

Kaede sat down on a nearby bench and tilted her head slightly with her same eerie smile. "So then why are you trying to sneak around the school then?" A pair of giggles came from behind Andruu as another voice said, "He's probably just embarrassed that there are so many girls here!" Andruu was about to look behind him, but before he could even turn around, the Narutaki twins had landed on either one of his shoulders still giggling. "You're probably right sis; he's probably from one of those all guys' schools!" Said Fumika as she pulled on one of Andruu's cheeks. "So how about it mister!? Have you ever even seen a girl before!?" Fuka giggled and pulled on his other cheek. "And you've got such a silly name! I bet you're a foreigner aren't you!?" The two twins laughed as they continued to pull on his cheeks.

Andruu felt anger building up inside himself until he just finally yelled, "Release me vile creatures!" The sudden outburst and the fling of arms scared the two girls off his shoulders and they jumped down next to Kaede. "What are the three of you anyway!? There's no way you're normal humans! And human implants haven't been invented yet!" Kaede jumped up from her bench and walked over to Andruu, her expression more serious. "You know… I take offence to that." Andruu just stood there a little shocked at her sudden change in demeanor, not knowing how to reply. She suddenly took his hand and placed it on her chest and with a wide smile said, "These aren't implants, they're real." The Narutaki twins laughed at this and Andruu pulled away and jumped back, blushing wildly. "H-Hey! What's wrong with you!?"

Andruu let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Forget it, I came here to work out and I'm going to…" He turned and began to walk towards the work out machines when Kaede said, "How about a contest?" Andruu stopped and turned back towards her. "Where'd that come from?" Andruu asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. She smiled and replied, "Does it matter? Or are you just afraid of what I'm capable of?" Andruu thought about it for a minute before replying carefully, "What did you have in mind?" Kaede just continued her strange smile before answering, "Hmmm… how about a little sparring match?" Andruu thought it over a bit more. _I've had sparring matches with sisters of battle before and they're just as deadly as or even more so than space marines. And it's obvious this girl is not ordinary, so she might be just as strong._ Andruu then nodded with a smile and replied, "Fine, I accept."

Kaede grinned and turned to the twins and said, "Alright girls spread the word! I've got a challenge!" The two twins cheered and ran out into the hallway, searching for people to tell. When the tapping of their feet disappeared down the hallway, Kaede turned back to Andruu and said, "I know who you are and why you're here." Andruu blinked with a little bit of a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Um… what?" Kaede just smiled as she continued, "I've been spying on your little base for the past few days. It's amazing how much you can learn about some people just by eavesdropping." Andruu let out a long sigh, looked to his shoes and rubbed his forehead. "Wonderful…" He then looked back up to Kaede and said, "Well, I want to see how powerful a space marine from the future is. And I'll cut you a deal." Andruu gave her a skeptical look and replied, "What kind of information?"

Kaede walked about slowly as she replied, "Well, if I found out all about you guys in such a short time, imagine how much I gathered on these seven chaos artifacts." Andruu's eyes widened and he took a couple steps towards her. "Where are they!?" She smiled and put a finger up to silence him. "I'll tell you what I know, if you can beat me." Andruu let out a slight sigh of frustration. "Fine then, but know this. I will not hold back." Kaede just smiled and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Forest, Mahora Academy**

Captain Agemman pushed through the heavy brush quickly in the direction pointed out to him by Jonas. He finally made it through the thicket of trees and came to a small cave, where Ferrox laid with a huge gash in his body. Angelos quickly ran to his side and check his pulse and look him over. "Will his body repair itself?" Agemman asked concerned. Angelos shook his head. "His pulse has weakened significantly, and the wound is too grave to be healed on its own, even with his advanced platelets…" Jonas frowned and kneeled down next to him. "Is there anything we can do?" Angelos sighed and stood up. "Well, even if I got him back to the base and did surgery there I wouldn't be able to do much but ease the pain until he succumbs." Agemman cursed and stomped the floor.

Yaven walked up next to the two and said, "My lord if I may speak…" Jonas looked up and said, "Oh, yes go ahead." Yaven nodded and looked down at the wrist of his clawed hand it slid open to reveal a small panel of buttons. "Before I came to the palace to help defend, I was on a freighter ship delivering top secret blue prints to the other side of Terra." He pressed a series of buttons and his eyes opened wide and a blue beam shot out. A hologram then appeared in the air in front of him. Jonas took one look at the blueprints and his eyes widened. "Yaven! How long have you had this!?" Jonas demanded looking them over. "Ever since we first met up sir, and I believe that it's the only way to save Ferrox now." Jonas shook his head violently. "No, this is out of the question. If we built one without approval we will surely be executed."

"Silence marine!" Agemman called as he walked up to them. "But sir, building this now-!" Agemman quickly cut off Jonas and finished, "Will save a marine… I don't care about protocols right now marine… We are stranded here without any other help. If we lose a member of our squad now, the chances of the futures survival fall. Can you two build it?" Jonas gritted his teeth nervously before saying, "Yes, but we'll need a little time and lots of supplies." Agemman nodded then looked towards Angelos who had picked Ferrox up. "Can you stabilize him long enough for the machine to be completed?" Angelos nodded and turned towards him. "It will be difficult and very painful for him… but I'll do my best." Agemman nodded and called, "Alright! Let's hurry then!"

**Library Island, Mahora Academy**

Cassius, Tigurius, Nodoka and Yue all emerged from the depths of Library Island with huge stacks of books all loaded on a cart. "That was quite impressive; the most valuable knowledge is guard by traps to protect them." Tigurius said to himself. "Yes, and we found many valuable books on the Warp and the Cult." Cassius added as he pushed the cart. "This was definitely a mission accomplished." The two of them continued to talk as Yue and Nodoka walked a bit ways behind them. "…They're definitely weird, but they seem okay." Yue said and Nodoka nodded to her statement. "Yes, they stopped several of those traps easily… Yue, do you think they might be military?" Yue shrugged and replied, "I don't know, I suppose anything is possible."

Suddenly, the sound of the Library doors opening and slamming sounded throughout the building. This was followed by the sound of someone sprinting frantically. "Nodoka! Yue!" someone called out as they sprinted towards them. When she finally stopped in front of them to catch her breath, Yu sighed and said, "Haruna… you know better than to run in the library like that." She smiled at them and replied, "Sorry Yue, but I really needed to find you two." Nodoka gave her a concerned look and asked, "What is it?" Haruna pointed out towards the school and said, "You gotta see this. A guy showed up at the athletic ground and now he challenged Kaede to a fight!" Cassius and Tigurius looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

**Track Field, Mahora Athletic Grounds.**

Kaede and Andruu stood on opposite sides of the track field squared off with each other. The side of the track closest to the school had a huge crowd of girls all standing there cheering and calling out to them. Ayaka walked up behind the crowd and called out, "What's going on here!?" Makie, who was in the back, turned around and smiled, "Hey Ayaka! There's a fight going on!" Ayaka's eyes widened as she repeated to herself, "A fight?" She grinned and said, "It must be Asuna isn't it? The girl is so brutish-." She was cut off by a punch to the back of the head. She growled, rubbing the spot as she heard a voice behind her say, "Next time you start bad mouthing me Ayaka, make sure I'm not right behind you." She turned around to see Asuna standing there with Setsuna and Konoka behind her. "Hey! Watch it bells or-!" Ayaka stopped wide eyed and said, "Wait… but if you're here, who is fighting over there?" She asked pointing towards the track field.

Konoka put a finger to her chin and thought about it. "Well… I heard that someone had challenged Kaede to a fight." Ayaka blinked a couple of times and replied, "Really? Is it Fei Ku?" Asuna shook her head and replied, "No that's the thing, Fei Ku is training in the mountains and we wanted to see who else would even try." Konoka scratched her head a bit and said, "Yeah, it's so strange a guy would come all the way from the men's academy to challenge her." Asuna nodded a little and replied, "Yeah well, Kaede is pretty famous around-." The information suddenly hit the three and they all turned towards Konoka and shouted in unison, "A man!?" Konoka laughed a little and replied, "Whoops, did I leave that out?" Setsuna's eyes were wide with shock as she thought to herself, _Could it be...!?_ She then turned and pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

When she finally made it to the front, her suspicions were confirmed as eyes were met with the sight of Andruu. "Andruu! What do you think you're doing!?" She called out to him. Andruu looked over towards her and called, "Oh, hey Setsuna! It's been a while hasn't it!?" Setsuna growled with frustration at his nonchalant attitude. "You know him Setsuna?" Ayaka asked as the rest made it to the front as well. "Well, kind of-." She was cut off by Makie who pushed Ayaka to the side to get to Setsuna, "You're going to introduce me to him right!?" Setsuna was taken off guard by Makie's question. A small laugh came to the side followed by, "I wasn't expecting you so soon." They all turned to see Mana standing there with a small smile.

"Mana!? When did you get here!?" Asuna asked shocked. She let out an amused grunt and replied, "I was the first one here. Along with them." They all leaned over to see Eva and Chachamaru standing there with her. "You're here too!?" Ayaka said surprised. "The fool is going to get himself killed; I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch him fall." Chachamaru spoke without looking over at them, "Normally I would not encourage such words from the master towards someone we know, but my sensors indicate he does not stand a chance." Ayaka just looked out towards the field and scowled, "They just better not make a mess of the track, and I don't want to be the one stuck cleaning up any blood." Asuna let out a small laugh and her eyes widened at a sudden realization. "Oh yeah, I just realized." The girls all looked over at her as she continued, "Where's Negi? He would usually be here by now if something like this was happening."

Eva laughed in an amused fashion and replied, "You don't have a very good memory do you? Negi and Kotaro went with Professor Takahata on that errand for the dean." Asuna thought about it a bit and replied angered, "Wait! I didn't hear about this! Ugh! He's gonna get it when he gets back!" The Konoka laughed at how Asuna was acting as the two continued to square off. Andruu just watched slightly mystified by how they were acting. "It's strange." Kaede raised an eyebrow as he just continued to stare at them. "What's strange?" Andruu just shrugged and replied, "Well, I'm sure it's normal for your time period… but in the future I come from, happiness is a rare thing…" Kaede looked at him a bit puzzled and said, "What? Come on that's got to be impossible, you seem just about as normal emotionally as they come." Andruu just shrugged and replied, "Yeah well, I'm kind of an exception. Anyway, how does this work?"

Kaede grinned and replied, "We fight until the other says mercy." Then in the blink of an eye her trademark large windmill shuriken appeared in her hand. Andruu stood there blinking and yelled out, "Hey wait! That's not fair! I don't even have a weapon!" Suddenly his short sword landed on the ground next to him. Andruu looked down at the sword as a voice from the crowd called out. "You left it in front of the garage from before." He looked up to see it was Eva who called him. "Oh, thanks I guess." He called back. Asuna looked down to Eva and whispered, "You know him?" Eva closed her eyes and said, "Never seen him before in my life."

Andruu picked up the short sword and then looked between it and Kaede's weapon. "This is hardly fair… but I will not back down!" He got it ready and charged Kaede with a battle cry. But before he could make it in range, she disappeared. He stood there looking around, trying to figure out where she went. Suddenly eight Kaedes appeared around him. "…Oh shit." He said to himself as they all laughed and then charged him simultaneously. Each of the Kaedes swung at him, but Andruu dodged each blow and got a stab in on each one, only for them to disappear in a puff of smoke. He had got them all but she was no where to be found. "Where'd she go?" He whispered to himself. "Up here!" He looked up in time to see Kaede falling down towards him. He rolled to the side but Kaede landed and jumped over to him. When she got next to him, she delivered a hard kick to his side and set him flying a few yards.

He pushed himself up and groaned a little bit. He got back into a fighting stance as Kaede laughed a bit and called out, "Good job, now how about I try out..." She made a hand sign and suddenly disappeared. "My new invisibility jutsu!" Andruu let out a sigh of frustration and whispered, "This is going to be a lot harder than I expected…" He looked around trying to figure out where she went to, not seeing any grass move or foot steps being made. "Wonderful…gone again…" He then heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Do not let her confuse you Tanthius! Focus your mind!" Him and the crowd turned to see Tigurius, Cassius and the library girls standing there watching with the cart of books. "Yue? When did you get here?" Asuna asked. "A couple seconds ago, Haruna and these two insisted that we came here immediately." She said pointing to the Librarian and the Chaplain.

"Fancy meeting you two again." The two looked to see Eva standing there. "You… you're the girl with the red thirst aren't you?" Eva just grinned and replied, "Yes I am… you're the numbskull who promised to open the warp for me." Tigurius just put on an amused smile and replied, "We've got the research right here, and we'll find it out for you soon." Cassius let out a small laugh then called out to Andruu, "Come on Corporal! You can do this!" Andruu nodded towards him and closed him eyes just listening. "What's he doing?" Setsuna asked. "He may be young, but he's already received some of the space marine implants. One of which is the Lyman's ear, allowing him superhuman hearing." Makie listened carefully and said, "I don't hear anything. Can he really hear that much better?" Tigurius nodded solemnly as he continued to watch.

Nothing happened for another minute, but then his eyes shot open and he yelled, "There!" He called out and spun around to swing his sword, a suddenly visible Kaede dodging out of the way. She jumped back a couple steps and everyone in the crowd gasped, not expecting him to find her. A few people clapped briefly but then when back to silence. Kaede laughed and said, "Wow, wasn't expecting that." Andruu grinned and replied, "You'll find I'm full of surprises." The two then squared off again and prepared to charge each other once more when someone called out from the crowd and pointed up to the sky. "What's that!?" Everyone stopped and looked up to a purplish vortex in the sky.

"By the Emperor…not again." Andruu whispered to himself. He shot a look to his two comrades and they both nodded. Cassius pointed towards the door and barked towards the crowd. "Everyone inside now!" He and Tigurius proceeded to Shepard the slightly panicked flock of girls into the school as Andruu and Kaede just stared up at the sky. "What is it?" Kaede asked Andruu. "It's the warp… it's opening up and it's got the chaos aura. This can not mean anything good for us." Tigurius pushed the cart inside after the girls and slammed the door closed. The two then ran out to the field to join the two. "We have to make a decision now. We may not be able to fight them without our armor." Andruu said getting ready. "It matters not; these heretics must be slain regardless." Tigurius said as he watched the rift expand a little more. "I say we stand and fight, we'd be forsaking the emperor and our mission if we didn't. Besides, they will undoubtedly try to take over the minds of these students, we can't abandon them." Kaede smiled and spun her shuriken, "Well, guess we're making a stand then." She commented as a large being began to descend from the rift.

Firedude: There it is chapter 6. I apologize again for not being able to post it earlier, but I'm going to try to post regularly again. Please review, let me know that you enjoy my work… or hate it either or .


	7. Mailed Fist

**Chapter 7: Mailed Fist**

**Firedude: **Yes I know it's been a very long time. I reread the story though and I forgot how much I liked it so I decided to pick it back up again, at least for now, I'm going on vacation soon. But anyhow, continuing onward!

**Blaze Shadow: **. maybe... anywho, you'll just have to read on and see if the terminator survives.

**Shadow Girdo:** Thank you very much, I'll admit it's a very odd combination, but I'm a big fan of them both so I figured there had to be a way to make them fit.

**Johnathan Lythamir: **You bring up a very good point sir. Like you said, I was originally planning on making them a mix of the different chapters, but I discarded this idea for three reasons. One, having them all in the same chapter, they already have a close relationship. This is good because if they were all from different chapters not only would I have to focus on developing their relationships but also the ones they develop with the Mahora girls. The second reason will become evident at the end of this chapter and the third will be revealed soon to come.

**Ancient Death: **Evangeline will get her bite of the action in due time no worries... no pun was intended.

**OOOOO**

From the portal descended a twisted metal horror that was familiar to the space marines; a large dark purple metallic crab that emitted chaos energies. The monster landed on the ground of the track field with a heavy thud and a demonic cackle as it swung its metallic claw. The crowd of girls erupted in screams as some ran back towards the school, while others were too scared to even move. "What is that thing!" Mana demanded as she drew her guns, not sure if they'd be enough against the strange creature. She joined Kaede and Andruu on the field as Tigurius called over an explanation. "It's called a defiler! A vehicle used by Chaos for eliminating large groups of infantry!" Andruu clenched his teeth and his sword as he starred up at the metallic monster before him. "They don't have a pilot controlling them; it's possessed by a gretch like my armor was before." Mana looked over her shoulder; Setsuna was busy getting all the panicking observers back inside the school. "We don't have Setsuna with us at the moment; we'll have to deal with it some other way." Suddenly, a large cannon extended from the mouth of the Defiler. "Take cover!" Andruu called out as a shell launched from the mouth of the barrel straight towards Nodoka and Yue. Tigurius and Cassius quickly scooped them off their feet and dove to the side, avoiding the blast. The books weren't so lucky however.

A big pile of debris was left where the cart of knowledge once stood. "Damn, ruinous forces of chaos stop at no end to stifle our efforts." Tigurius cursed as he lowered a shaken Nodoka down onto her feet. "Ah! The books!" Nodoka exclaimed with a pained expression looking over the pile. "All that work for nothing…" Yue lamented with a sigh. "You too are truly dedicated librarians to mourn the loss of knowledge at a time like this, but fall back inside immediately! We shall handle this." He ordered to Nodoka and Yue pointing to the school. Cassius and Tigurius then quickly turned and dashed out towards the field to meet the beast. They had no weapons and no logical means of combating the chaos spawn, but they couldn't stand by and do nothing. From the portal above the Defiler, a couple squads of cultists descended laughing insanely, followed swiftly by a familiar face. "We meet again Andruu!" Claudius called out with a sadistic smile as he landed safely on top of the chaos vehicle, carrying his claymore in his left, and only, hand. "Claudius! These girls are innocents! Leave them be and face us!" The champion of Chaos laughed and shook his head. "The moment they chose to shelter you, was the moment they sealed their fate. They shall make excellent sacrifices to the chaos gods. Kill them all!" Claudius ordered as the couple dozen cultists charged the group with a maniacal war cry. "We can handle these guys no problem. Go ahead and have fun with your friend." Kaede said through a smile as she twirled her large windmill shuriken in hand. "But…" Andruu said unsure, but his worries were put at ease when Mana scored an easy head shot on one of them. "Right!" He called out as he charged through an opening in the cultists towards the Defiler. Claudius leapt from the back of the machine to the ground a few meters away from Andruu. The Defiler in turn bounded over the crowd and met Tigurius and Cassius head on.

Andruu grunted as he blocked an overheard blow from Claudius. He may only have one arm now, but it was sure no weaker than the other. Not to mention this time Andruu was not in power armor. Not only did the armor allow added protection and additional strength, but it also helped marines fight through their wounds, which at the moment were aching Andruu as he fought. He made a quick stab at Claudius but jumped back in time to avoid a wild slice. "You're a fool trying to take me on! Without that armor you're just a kid." Andruu scowled in anger and rolled under one of his swings to give Claudius a hard stab to his thigh. The Chaos warrior let out a cry of pain, punching Andruu hard in the side of the head, sending him flying. He stabbed the claymore into the ground and pulled the short sword out from his thigh. Andruu grinned to himself; Claudius had thought he stunned him so the chaos champion had put his guard down. "I may be a kid, but I'm also a servant of the emperor! Purge the heretic!" The young Space Marine cried out as he shoulder tackled Claudius' stomach. The blow had caught the champion by surprise, preventing him from picking his sword back up in time and launching both of them to the ground.

Tigurius and Cassius had their hands full trying to deal with this Defiler. It's true that they were two of the strongest space marines in the Ultramarines chapter. In fact, it wasn't even that far a stretch to say they were among the strongest in the imperium. However, Tigurius was limited to using his basic psyker abilities because he did not have his force staff present, it was back in base. As well as Cassius, he valued his mace greatly in combat; it had served him well through the Tyranid campaigns and had not failed him yet, but it too, was back in base. "ARGGHH!" Tigurius cried out, another psychic blast lashing out and striking the machine before him. His head was starting to pound by now, the pain getting worse as he repeatedly used his abilities. "For the Emperor!" Cassius bellowed as he lunged at the Defiler, grabbing hold to its side. The monster, annoyed, started smacking one of its metal claws to the side of its chassis, trying to dislodge the Chaplain. Cassius dodged with skill though as he finally got onto the right arm of the creature. Its arm was swinging wildly, but Cassius was able to hold on long enough to dislodge the flamethrower equipped under the claw. "Got it!" He yelled just as he was thrown from the frenzied machine.

Cassius landed with a thud beside Tigurius, who dealed out another mind blast to the vehicle. Tigurius squinted through the throbbing in his head as he helped Cassius to his feet. They looked over in time to see the barrel of the main cannon pointed right in their faces. They braced themselves for the impact they thought was coming, but instead were surprised when several missiles struck the face of the Defiler. "Direct hit master." Chachamaru stated as the empty missile pods on her sides retracted. The familiar windmill shuriken appeared from the sky above and landed with a deep blow into the top of the Defiler. "Those guys were too easy, I need a real challenge!" Kaede soon appeared there and retrieved it before one of the creatures hulking claws smashed down on where she stood, in effect smashing itself. "What are you waiting for you fools!" Evangeline called over to the two as they rose to their feet. Cassius nodded and ran to pick up the flamer. The missiles had left a large breach in the face of the demonic machine, an opening he intended to use. He jumped into the opening and quickly unlatched the safety mechanism. Bright purple flames erupted from the mouth of the weapon and quickly filled the insides of the monstrous machines with its own demonic fire. Cassius rolled out before he could be consumed in the flames, just as loud creaks and grinds echoed through the track field before it finally collapsed. The crowd from earlier, who was now watching from the windows of the school cheered loudly as they watched on in relief.

Claudius and Andruu were in the middle of a lock with their blades when the Defiler suddenly fell. "What! No!" Claudius yelled as he pushed Andruu away and watched the vehicle fall. "Give up now Claudius, you've been undone." The chaos champion stood silently as he looked upon his defeated cultists and the destroyed chaos machine. "This is just the beginning Andruu…" He turned around and met the young marine's gaze with a characteristically sadistic smile. "How could I give up now when the crusade has only begun!" Claudius lunged at Andruu and made a wild slash, which caused him to stumble back. Claudius followed up with a lunge that made Andruu fall hard onto his back as Claudius' claymore came down towards his head. He was able to block the sword at the last second with his short sword, but was having trouble pushing back against the champion. "Damn it." Andruu muttered to himself as the claymore drew closer to his face. Three gun shots suddenly rang out and Claudius was launched from off Andruu. He bounced a couple times across the ground before landing on his back. Mana stood over Andruu, the barrels of her guns smoking from the shots. "Thank you Mana." Andruu said with relief as she helped him to his feet. Claudius groaned loudly in pain as he held his sides and rocked back and forth on the ground.

"You! …ARGH! What'd you do to me!" Mana stood over him and looked down upon his pained form with a cold expression. "They're special exorcism bullets I use against demonic enemies. I figured I'd give them a shot on you and see if they'd work… seems I was right." The champion cursed and continued to rock a little more before his expression broke back out into a smile. "I've been defeated by a couple of children… how foolish." Andruu momentarily turned his attention away from the otherwise indisposed Claudius for the moment. "Thanks again for saving my life Mana." She nodded solemnly and handed him a slip of paper. "It was no problem, the school was under threat so I was required to act. Everything seems to be under control now though, if you need any more help I'll be around." Andruu looked down at the paper and saw a series of numbers. "What is this exactly?"

"A bill, those bullets weren't cheap. I'll see you soon." Mana said walking back towards the school, giving a small smile and a wave to Andruu who was standing there dumbfounded. "Brother-Tanthius!" Tigurius called as he and Cassius approached Andruu. "The Defiler has fallen, what of Claudius?" As if on cue, the champion sat up slowly causing the three to jump into a fighting stance. He sat silently for a moment, then glared up ruefully at Andruu. "Listen Tanthius… you may have defeated me, but this is far from over. More like me are coming, much more powerful… and much crueler then me. And they won't be the only ones; there are others besides the forces of chaos who desire the artifacts. You will not escape unscathed." Claudius groaned loudly and released a maniacal laugh. "Death to the false emperor!" His movements suddenly ceased and he laid before the three of them motionless. "It's done." Andruu said with a sigh as he looked upon Claudius' body as it rose back into the warp along with the cultists and defiler, sealing the portal. "Others than chaos… this could be bad." grimaced Cassius as he stroked his beard. "We have no choice, inconspicuous or not, we must locate these artifacts immediately."

"You'll want to look North of the school, in the mountains." The three turned to see Kaede, Chachamaru and Evangeline standing behind them. "When I was there training a few months ago I stumbled across a large stone door with that Chaos star on it." Kaede said pointing to the ones she meant. "The eight pointed star, are you sure?" Tigurius asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice. "I don't know if it's one of these artifacts you're searching for, but it's some information at least right?" The librarian nodded in agreement. "It's a start, thank you assassin. Can we count on you to guide us to this location?" Kaede laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Of course, you'll need to give me a day or so to prepare though." Andruu stepped forward and bowed. "I'm sorry our fight was interrupted, but you are an admirable opponent." The ninja bowed back to him and replied in her cheerful tone. "You weren't so bad yourself. A winner may not have been decided, but I figured the information was too valuable to be kept secret given the circumstances." Kaede picked up her shuriken and took a step back. "See ya!" She said with a wave as she disappeared.

"I saw what happened to your books." Evangeline stated in her regular tone and her arms crossed, staring up at the much taller Tigurius. "Not to worry, it's only a minor setback. I promise to have that portal opened for you as soon as I can vampire. I appreciate you bringing your servitor to our aid earlier. It was much appreciated." Chachamaru crooked her head, still in confusion as to what exactly a servitor was as Evangeline continued. "I've waited 500 years, I can wait however long you need. Worse comes to worse I'll drink your blood to gain your power." Tigurius glared at her, finding no humor in the ill taste joke. "Beware the red thirst young girl. I'm still obligated as a servant of the Emperor to end you if-." Andruu quickly jumped in and pushed Tigurius along. "What I think my Brother-Librarian means to say is that it won't come to that, worry not." Evangeline sighed and walked away with her nose stuck up. "We'll see." She stated as she headed back towards the school with Chachamaru.

It was only about now however that the three of them noticed that the crowd of girls from earlier were clapping from the school windows. "I don't know who these guys are, but they're cool!" Yuna exclaimed as she watched them with Ako and Makie. "Setsuna! You promised you'd introduce us!" Makie called out in glee to the sword wielder. "I promised no such thing." She said with a sigh as Konoka stood beside her clapping happily that the Defiler had been destroyed. "What the hell was all that? Some new kind of magic?" Asuna asked still surprised by the whole thing. "Don't ask me Bells, I don't know a thing about what just happened. I'm sure Professor Springfield would know if he were here. Is that the Dean?" Ayaka asked curiously, watching as the old man walked out onto the field with Miss Minamoto.

"Who is this?" Andruu whispered to Tigurius as the Dean began walking towards them. "He's the Dean of this school, their leader in a sense." _A leader? Like a chapter master? _Tanthius thought to himself. "You boys certainly have been causing a rukus ever since you've arrived." The old man said with a sigh as he arrived in front of the three. Andruu dropped to one knee and bowed his head low. "Forgive us sir, we did not mean to draw such unnecessary conflict upon your monastery." The Dean laughed heartily and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your Captain did the exact same thing when we first met. I'm Dean Konoe, I'm in charge of Mahora Academy, not a chapter master of any sort." Andruu slowly rose to his feet and gave another slight bow in greeting. "I'm sorry, thank you for housing us in our time of need." He then glanced to Miss Minamoto and bowed shyly to her as well. "Hello, thank you again for healing me, my wounds feel much better." Minamoto smiled warmly and nodded. "That's good to hear, I hope not to see you in such a grave condition again."

"I just wanted to thank you for fending off that attack, but also to berate you for bringing those chaos warriors here in the first place." Tigurius stepped forward and addressed the headmaster. "I'm terribly sorry about that, I'm sure the Captain informed you of the dangers of having us here when he first arrived, didn't he?" Konoe nodded and rubbed his chin. "It's true he did warn me, and I'm glad he stuck to his word that his men defended our school. In turn, I will not go back on my word; I'll allow you to stay. But only so long as it doesn't bring harm upon my students. Believe it or not I owe a debt to Roboute Guilliman, so I would never abandon his people." Tigurius raised an eyebrow at this claim. "Is this true? You've met our Primarch before? May I ask how?" The Dean nodded as he felt some nostalgia wash over him. "He saved my life many years ago when I was young. He travelled back in time once to try and prevent a grave betrayal among your marines from happening, but over shot it and ended up here. I promised him before he left that if I ever encountered him again in my life I'd help in any way I could. I knew right away who you boys were when I saw that blue armor… I never thought I'd get the chance to fulfill that debt though. How is Guilliman in the time period you're from?"

"He lies in suspended animation, he's suffered very grievous wounds over the years and he stands on death's doorstep because of it." Konoe frowned and shook his head. "Terrible…" Miss Minamoto placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his nostalgia. "Oh! That's right, Takamichi has returned hasn't he? I must go meet him, good bye for now. Good luck on your search." The three marines bowed in gratitude as the Dean turned and left with Miss Minamoto. "We must return to base immediately and report what has happened to the Captain." Cassius declared as the three quickly agreed and ran off towards the garage. Watching from the trees nearby, a tall figure in a green and white robe crouched on one of the tree branches deactivates his cloaking device. He began to whisper through his mask quietly as though he were speaking to someone, though no one was there. "Farseer, one of the Chaos shrines is located in the mountain range to the North. It may hold one of the Artifacts." There was silence for a few moments before a voice in the back of his head replied, "Well done Ranger Thanon, once you return we'll move out immediately." Without another word, he cloaked once more and retreated back into the forest.

**Firedude: **Chapter 7 good to go. I'm going away this Saturday and I won't be back for a week so it'll be a while before I can update again. Please review and tell me what you think, any criticism is welcome.


End file.
